Twilight Alice in danger Alice&Jasper
by Its.Barbieee
Summary: Alice has been acting strange jasper finds out why but can he keep her out of all the danger!  This is my first story
1. Chapter 1 Instantly

Instantly Chapter 1 (Alice) 

"Today was a good day Alice, I enjoyed it even know it's not my sort of thing" Bella said in high pitch voice. I didn't say anything I just smiled while I was concentrating driving my new vivo car which Edward got me."I know, I think that purple top suited you a lot you should wear it tomorrow I said loudly. "Why what's happening tomorrow?" I could tell already Bella had her moaning voice. "Oh didn't Edward tell you I booked a table for two at that new restaurant down town" I tried to make it into a good thing as I thought about having the whole house to myself with jasper. "No, no Alice its fine I don't – "I'm not taking no for an answer" as I cut half of her sentence off, Edward always tells me off for doing that but who cares what he thinks right now. We were quiet for a long time I thought I would just let Bella sulk for a bit. I didn't drive too fast because I know how Bella always complains about Edward's driving. By the corner of my eye I seen this man I turned to look, I could see something I panicked I didn't know what I was doing. "ALICE"! Bella screamed. I realised I was on the wrong side of the road everyone was peeping. I jumped out of my opened window and stopped the car that was opposite ours with my hand the car stopped instantly while my vivo hit my back and I felt myself flying across the other side of the road. I was lying there unhurt when Edward kneeled beside me "Are you ok"? He said in a deep voice. "Yeah go and see Bella" I said quickly. I seen Edward's back turned as he ran for my car to see Bella. There were a lot of people around when the ambulance came to have a look at me I hesitated but worked out it was Carlisle I sighed with relief otherwise some of the other doctors would of found me a bit weird because I don't have a heartbeat. I got into the ambulance. Carlisle would not let anyone touch me except himself. Everything went black when I could see my mum crying in a dark room then there where loads of white and red roses that turned into James, mine and Bella's hunter... I worked out I'm having a vision about my human life and now I know exactly what I seen that made me crash. I woke up in a light white room, I sat up so quickly that I almost felt dizzy I felt like lying down again but I ended up running for the door when I did that the door led me into a large corridor. I ran past a lot of Drs and nurses. Then I walked into another room which led me to Bella I ran to her "Gosh Bella are you ok I'm so sorry!" I said in a croaky voice. "I'm fine, Alice you don't sound to good, are you alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>okay that's not my best chapter but it does get better, sorry that the layout is a bit rubbish too. ;) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Filled Tears

Filled Tears Chapter 2 (Jasper)

I ran into my car not even bothering to close the door behind me, Esme can do that I know she will understand. It took me 5 minutes to get to the hospital. I ran human speed to the doors because a lot of people where about. When I got to Bella's room I could see Alice beside Bella's bed with Edward I ran towards Alice at the same time of asking if she was ok

"Yeah I'm fine"

Alice said in a low voice which isn't normal for her. I put my arms out to give her a hug but she rejected she didn't even look at me she was keeping her eyes towards Bella constantly. Edward moved his head slightly facing the door but his eyes kept on me. I walked out of the door confused.

"What's wrong with Alice?"

"Well she has just been in a car crash, Jasper"!

Edward said sarcastically.

"Yes I know that but why did she reject me she doesn't normal do that she knows I'm always there for her no matter what and she acting all weird?"

I could feel myself panicking.

"I don't know but something must have coursed that crash she would have stopped if she knew it was going to happen.

There was a long pause

"Jasper, you need to find out how it happened, she will talk to you she knows that you will understand".

We got home late afternoon when it was quite dark. A few minutes later I found Alice sitting in the front room just staring at the wall not moving an inch, if only Edward was here to see what she was thinking I thought as I rolled my eyes. I came slowly towards her sitting down on the posh cream sofa.

"Jasper I don't know what happened I seen something that reminded me of-

She stopped half way through I faced towards her as I could see her eyes filling up with tears if only she could cry them out.

"It's ok Alice these things happen, but I can't quite get my head around why you crashed?"

She didn't say anything. After a few minutes she laid her head on my chest and I pulled her onto my lap, she was looking at my bites on my arm. It has been weeks since the crash, Bella is better but she has to stand out in p.e which she seems happy about. I was talking to Rosalie the other day about Alice, she still acting weird though and nobody can understand why not even Edward because she is blocking him from her thoughts. It was a school afternoon when I was walking to the car to meet the others Alice was there like always before all of us she didn't look right but still the most beautiful girl in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>so what do you think is wrong with Alice? <span>**


	3. Chapter 3 Change

Change Chapter 3 (Alice)

I feel so miserable these past weeks I don't even know who I am anymore. Jasper was walking towards me smiling I gave him a little smile back not enough for him to notice though I felt a little sad.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to come bowling with me tonight."

"Um no thanks"

I felt low as ever because I love bowling but I'm not really in the mood.

"Oh what about the cinema" Jasper said surprise by my rejection again

"Nah" as I was opening the car door just about to get in.

"What about we go down town to do some shopping I really need some new clothes and I think you could help me pick some what do you say?"

"NO!"

"Alice what's wrong?"

"You just don't understand jasper just leave me alone!"

"How can I understand if you don't tell me?"

"I JUST CANT JASPER!"

"YOU'VE CHANGED ALICE... I miss you"

"Yeah well people change don't they?"

" Yeah but not vampires at least Maria would trust me, sometimes I think she trusted me more then you trust me now!"

I gasped I can't believe he actually just said that there was a long pause I turned around and walked off without getting into the car, struggling to carry all my books. Jasper shouted my name but not loud enough for everyone to hear I mumbled "I'm walking home if you like it or not because you don't need to hold my hand everywhere I go!" I knew he heard it the moment he stopped calling my name. After that I felt horrible maybe Jasper is right I have changed because before I would of never of had that attitude towards someone unless there my enemy like the wolf pack, AAR just thinking of them makes me shiver. I was walking as slow as possible thinking of all the happy moments which put a little smile on my face. I was home finally it took me ages to get home though it did really make me realise how fast I get home by car. I walked up the stairs to the door without putting any effort into it at all. I closed the door behind me and switched the light on, when I turned my back to the door I jumped back with a deep quick breath. Jasper and Emmett where standing still in the hallway with their arms across their chests "God you startled me" I said quietly and highly embarrassed. "Where were you, I've been worrying about you all afternoon?"

"What so I can't go anywhere without permission now, Emmett tell him!"

"No Alice he has a right to tell you off"

"Alice all I am saying is that you could at least replied to my messages and then we could have talked"

"You know what jasper I'm not really in the mood to do this right now" I headed towards the door opening it again

"Where are you going no-

I shut the door before he could even finish I walked down the steps the same way I did 10 minutes ago and went to my old car which I hated so much, where shell I go now I can't bare to even go back to Jasper because I feel so guilty.


	4. Grave stone

Grave stone Chapter 4 (Jasper)

I waited and waited for hours sitting on a bench next to the front door. I feel horrible for all the things I said. I wish I never said them.

"Jasper honey, she will come home soon you just need to give her some time to think through" Esme said in a energetic voice the way Alice would of talked.

"I know but she just won't tell me what's wrong I'm her husband that's what I am here for aren't I?

Esme walked back up the stairs not replying to what I just said.

Alice didn't come home last night and she not here this morning I'm starting to worry she done something stupid but that just don't sound like Alice at all. Edward came home with Bella "Where do you think she gone?" Edward said rolling his eyes I bet he thinks Alice has gone to New York to do her shopping there that's what happened the other month she went there without tell us about it we were all so worried that when she got home she got mega telling off by her big brother Emmett even I was scared a little.

"Don't know" while I was watching Bella go up the stairs she was limping a bit from the crash.

As soon as I finished my sentence Bella stopped before she took her next step and turned around to face me and Edward "Ya know she has been talking a lot about her grave recently saying that she feels closer to her sister she could always be there"

"Well where is her grave?" I said ashamed that I don't even know where it is. All three of us ran out of the house and getting into Emmett jeep. "THAT'S IT she said it was in Biloxi she keep telling me over and over again the other day I couldn't understand why though"!

It didn't take us long to get there. We finally got to the grave yard It was a bit creepy there where loads of graves more than I've ever seen. Bella and Edward waited outside the big black gate "Are you not coming in"?

"No, I think you and Alice need to talk. I promise I won't listen though. Actually I think me and Bella are going to go into that cafe down the road. Come on Bella" Edward said in a sweet voice. I walked into the grave yard closing my eyes shut for seconds and there she was my pixie, I walked over to her in human speed.


End file.
